<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consummation by grus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138554">Consummation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus'>grus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mild Alcohol Abuse, Redemption, though with them it's even more complicated lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Circumstances force Yon-Rogg and Carol into a political marriage. They navigate their new life together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers/Yon-Rogg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. man and wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenseHumboldt/gifts">DenseHumboldt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Yonvers 2020 Nondenominational gift exchange for DenseHumboldt, who likes arranged marriages ;)</p><p>This takes place a good couple of years (circa five?) after the ending of Captain Marvel.</p><p>I as far as I remember, things were pretty vague about how the Kree Emperor replaced the SI as of GotG, so I’m doing my own spin on it here. I’m pretty rusty on the MCU though… aplogies for any mistakes… just treat it as an AU if anything is wrong ;)</p><p>The Kree customs are all made up by me… so enjoy my take(™).</p><p>The fic is 80% ready I'd say, I'm just planning to write one more scene in the middle (the ending is already written) and then it's done, so I hope to update soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The peace treaty between the Skrull and the Kree was considered a blessing by everyone. Many victims had been claimed by the bloody conflict that had seemed bound to continue for generations to come. If it hadn’t been for the more peacefully inclined and less nationalistic Emperor replacing the SI, it would never have been possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was, however, expected, based on both cultures approach to treaties, was a marriage between representatives of each nation. It would be both an honour and a duty for the parties involved. Unfortunately choosing willing candidates had proven to be extremely difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much hurt and mistrust between the Skrull and the Kree, that the Kree being contrite would hardly be enough to build bridges between the races.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end it was the Skrull champion and protector who would take on the duty of arranged marriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol Danvers, the human with the Kree blood, had chosen to use her knowledge of Kree culture and customs to build a better future for both nations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not an easy choice. Carol had been victimised by the Kree as well, but still she was free of the sort of generational trauma the Skrull had gone through. If she was going to protect her friends, the people who trusted her and made her one of their own, it was not enough to be their champion in war, but also in peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days before the ceremony were weighing heavily on Carol. Talos and Soren were asking her over and over whether this wouldn’t hurt her too much, whether the burden would not overwhelm her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol would put on her bravest face and give them a faked grin in response, joking her way through it all. Talos and Soren would sigh resignedly and hug her tight in turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last thing Carol did before the ceremony was visiting Maria and Monica. When she shared her plans with her best friend and her now almost adult daughter, they were both shocked and appalled, but in the end had no choice, but to give Carol their love and support on her new, extremely difficult path in life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol had stayed on Earth to the last possible moment. She wouldn’t be seeing her home or her family anytime soon, so she wanted to make the most of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t care to meet her future husband before the ceremony, the marriage being a purely political one. Either way she would have to agree to who the Kree chose for her; they were an analytical nation who would weigh all the pros and cons to pick the candidate most suitable for a steady union in their mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would also have to be someone open to a marriage outside of their race. The Kree had gradually become a more open-minded nation thanks to the fall of the SI, but generations of racist and nationalist politics and upbringing wouldn’t just go away in an instant. Carol wasn’t stupid enough to expect that. Thankfully, her being human meant less, even if only subconscious, disgust and animosity on the side of a Kree. Her Kree blood would also be of help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when the Kree Emperor announced Yon-Rogg’s name and he joined her at the altar, their eyes meeting for the first time in years, she was shocked and appalled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon-Rogg did not look contrite at all, his expression impassive, stance rigid and formal, looking as well put together as ever in his white and silver gala uniform. Carol hated that she’d subconsciously noted how good he looked in it. The years had been kind to him, he was as obnoxiously handsome as ever, which instantly reminded her of long buried feelings… feelings buried under a pile of hurt and resentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wondered at his audacity to face her without flinching or looking away. Did he have no shame at what he had done to her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then she searched his eyes and realised that under all that composure there was shame after all, shame and apprehension at putting her in this situation. She knew him too well not to notice even the smallest change in his expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What took her out of her unpleasant reverie was the voice of the Emperor, asking them to join hands, a symbol of Kree marriage. There would have to be no verbal confirmation, a firm handshake would seal the deal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carol reached out her hand first, smirking at Yon-Rogg, pretending not to be as shaken up as she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took it gently, but decisively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were now man and wife.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol and Yon-Rogg have a much needed conversation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So why you?” Carol asked him once they were alone in their new shared quarters in the centre of Hala, vitriol barely covered up by a flippant tone.</p><p> </p><p>“You know why,” he looked her in the eyes steadily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do know. Should have guessed it. You’re their champion after all...” she pondered almost to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“So you did keep tabs on me,” he risked a joke.</p><p> </p><p>Carol glared in response, unimpressed and annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“It was hard not to notice what you’d been up to what with staging a coup and overthrowing the SI,” she stated matter of factly and punctuated it with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re now the Emperor’s golden boy,” she continued and then laughed mirthlessly.</p><p> </p><p>This time he was the one to glare.</p><p> </p><p>Carol was, however, undeterred, once she’d started talking it all flowed out of her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be impressed if you weren’t such an asshole,” she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I had this coming. If it makes you feel better, tell me your grievances,” he still sounded calm, but the air of contrition was unmistakably there.</p><p> </p><p>This annoyed Carol even more, she wanted him to be every inch the asshole she’d thought him to be for the past five years. That image was crumbling rapidly and she hated how much she still liked him, how much she wanted to forgive.</p><p> </p><p>“An apology for starters would help,” she said barely audibly through clenched teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologise,” he replied immediately, barely letting her finish.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was easier than I expected. You have some manners at least,” she quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Carol, you are allowed to be angry…” he started.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for “allowing me”,” she coldly interjected, only after a moment realising he had used her real name for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>It had something constrict in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what I meant,” he sighed heavily.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know. Sorry,” she said almost on reflex.</p><p> </p><p>Why the hell was she the one apologising now?</p><p> </p><p>Goddamit, she didn’t know what she was doing around him. <em>Never</em> had.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, continue, I like where this is going,” she joked to make the atmosphere less heavy.</p><p> </p><p>He quirked his lips involuntarily at it, which in turn had her smiling.</p><p> </p><p>She realised how natural their banter felt, even after everything… she didn’t know what to feel about it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>This was particularly why she had dreaded meeting him again, it dawned on her. So lovable, so damn easy to forgive…</p><p> </p><p>“Carol… ” he almost whispered.</p><p> </p><p>And there it was again, her name…</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t make excuses for what I did. It wouldn’t be fair to you. I shouldn’t have lied to you, I shouldn’t have hurt you the way I did,” he stated without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… I was not expecting this one. You do know how to impress a girl,” she laughed loudly, trying to cover up, how genuinely moved she was.</p><p> </p><p>On the off-chance that they’d meet and he apologised she’d expected excuses, for him not to give any was a shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Carol, can you please stop turning this into a joke,” he asked her quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s how I cope,” she deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” he just nodded, affection creeping into his tone.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe she was just imagining things, hoping to hear things that weren’t there. Still, after everything, against herself, hoping…</p><p> </p><p>But then she went back to reality. Mar-Vell’s murderer was standing in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>She paused to gather herself, the silence becoming thick around them.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Mar-Vell?” she asked with a coldness that terrified even herself.</p><p><br/>Yon-Rogg sighed heavily, and Carol noticed how defeated he looked.</p><p> </p><p>“She was a good woman…” he started.</p><p> </p><p>“The best!” Carol interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“The best,” Yon-Rogg echoed and then continued, “she didn’t deserve what I did to her and I’ve regretted it ever since I realised she wasn’t a traitor; the SI was… the betrayer of all Kree,” he finished decisively.</p><p> </p><p>Carol started pacing the room anxiously. Why had he kept saying whatever she wanted to hear. It was almost like he’d rehearsed it.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he had.</p><p> </p><p>Had he hoped to ever meet her again?</p><p> </p><p>To make amends?</p><p> </p><p>She sat back down in her chair, facing him, and crossed her arms over her chest protectively.</p><p> </p><p>“So, change of subject, how long had you known it was going to be you and me?” she asked plainly, trying to remind herself how angry and annoyed she was… or was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a couple of days,” he looked her in the eyes unflinchingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Still could have forewarned me,” she argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Would have if you had been in reach. By the time they’d chosen me you were out of range. You’d gone to Earth, I’m guessing,” his explanation was a sound one and she hated that she couldn’t blame him for this.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. And yes, you’re right. I’m not going there anytime soon, wanted to say my goodbyes,” she sounded sad even to her own ears.</p><p> </p><p>Showing vulnerability with him was not a good idea and she knew it.</p><p> </p><p>“How are they?” his asked earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>The question took her aback.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do you care?” she hissed.</p><p> </p><p>His nosiness angered her so much that she got up from her uncomfortable chair and started pacing around the room again.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. I have no right to ask… please sit down,” he called to her.</p><p> </p><p>She complied and took her seat in front of him once again, but retorted icily.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right. You have no right to ask. My business is not your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is my business whether we like it or not. We are married after all. It is a political marriage, but we have to be careful about appearances… at least for a while...” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point,” she assented coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, as soon as it’s possible, when peace is more established, we can divorce. Kree law does allow it. We can part amicably and it’ll all be over,” he tried to reassure her.</p><p> </p><p>“You trying to get rid of me so soon?” she joked again.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that he was suggesting a divorce already somehow ridiculously hurt her pride, even though rationally she knew he was doing it for her comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Again with the jokes?” he just sounded tired, so she took some mercy on him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you offered it for my sake. I do appreciate it, but let’s just take things one day at a time,” she replied steadily, trying to prove that she was in fact taking their task seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re taking this in stride I see,” he pondered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still pissed, don’t think that I’m not, but we have to make the most of this. You don’t get in my way, I don’t get in yours, we smile in public and it can work,” she rattled off, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>He just stared at her, expression unreadable.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re both adults after all,” she looked him directly in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let anything get in the way of our duty,” he got up and reached his hand out to her.</p><p> </p><p>She got up and took his without hesitation then shook it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re on,” she nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tipsy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol has one drink too many.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Several days passed uneventfully. He still occasionally annoyed her by simply existing around her, but he was quiet and stayed out of her way as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was even the perfect gentlemen and took to sleeping in the armchair, leaving the bed all to her. Initially she’d thought it served him right, but after a few days she even started to take pity on him. She offered him to take turns sleeping in the bed, but he politely declined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d gone out in public several times, the Kree having a tradition of celebrating new marriages for several days. It was even more boring than she had expected, everyone stuffy and on their best behaviour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow having Yon around felt reassuring. It was hard not to start viewing him as a friend again, he was ever the slightly awkward, but attentive companion. He would patiently explain customs she was unfamiliar with and help her through the ceremonies. She had a pretty good knowledge of Kree culture, but weddings were a first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After one such late gathering Carol found herself tipsy, as she’d forgotten just how potent Kree alcohol could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon-Rogg realised her state quickly. He gently guided her to their quarters and sat her on the bed. He went to the kitchen for a glass of water and handed it to her gingerly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drink, please,” he urged her gently when she just sat there holding the glass absentmindedly, making no attempt to drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she replied after a while and took a gulp, pouring some of the water on the front of her own uncomfortable gala uniform, one she was expected to wear on official occasions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon-Rogg just took the empty glass before she could break it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goddamn, I hate this outfit,” she started undressing rapidly, taking her jacket and shirt off, and was soon just in her bra and trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon-Rogg immediately looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be such a prude,” Carol drawled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon-Rogg’s mouth set in a line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” she giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carol, you’re not acting like yourself. Go to sleep,” he sounded concerned and again she found herself a mix of endeared and annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always one to ruin the fun,” she quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a shower and you go to sleep, please,” he urged her again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, there was a time when us alone, one king-sized bed and me in my underwear would have sounded like a good time...” she said suggestively, the alcohol making her tongue loose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carol, you don’t know what you’re saying. Go to sleep. You’re drunk you’ll forget about this anyway,” he said shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she glared and dozed off before she realised.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. hungover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Someone partied too hard...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the morning she woke up with the mother of all headaches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hungover was not enough to describe her state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, what do you guys put in that hooch of yours...” she mumbled, holding her temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to know,” Yon made the rare quip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered how much she liked him when he loosened up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even more than usual that is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what today? Another banquet?” she groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in luck, we’re off today,” he reassured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So time for marital bliss. Lucky me...” she mumbled again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon just looked away at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I’m being a dick and you don’t deserve it,” she reached out her hand to him as a symbol of good will.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just took it and squeezed it showing they were okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you want some pills for the headache? Something for the hangover?” he offered considerately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I’m just gonna doze off if that’s okay,” and off to sleep she was again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After she woke up again around three pm she remembered what she had said the previous night to her absolute mortification. She was quietly thankful to him for not having mentioned it at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really should lay off the alcohol.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol finds employment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gradually fewer official appearances were required of them. However, they still needed to keep up their image of a happy marriage as long as eyes were on them, so an extended stay on Hala it was for Carol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon-Rogg came back to training recruits. It was a time of peace between the Kree and the Skrull, but that didn’t mean they could let up training. The universe was full of threats both known and unknown, so it was necessary to be on one’s guard at all times. It didn’t help that the Kree had made themselves many enemies over the generations under the SI’s rule. The kids wouldn’t go out in the field any time soon and hopefully never would as adults either, but the future was uncertain and one had to start preparing for it early to be ready to handle it when the time came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first couple of days of Yon-Rogg’s return to work, Carol found herself thankful to be free of him for at least half the day. She was becoming more and more terrified of the feelings awakening in her in his presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then she became antsy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was keeping herself occupied, of course. She’d taken up long walks, Hala having many sights to offer, and reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Kree didn’t have an extensive body of fiction, thinking of emotional distractions as useless. At best their culture offered bland moralistic tales, designed to raise obedient citizens. Carol had always found them unreadable, even back in the day, during their first stay on Hala.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, when it came to scientific literature on all aspects of the universe, their library was unparalleled. Carol both enjoyed the reading and found it useful. Soon she would be back to patrolling space, and the more she knew about it the better. While she’d seen plenty over the past five years there were still places she hadn’t reached or had only a cursory knowledge of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this was pleasant and relaxing. Some down time wouldn’t hurt, she tried to reason with herself. But in the end she was a doer and felt a need to employ herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It soon became obvious to her what she was best qualified for...</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>When she stood in the door of the Starforce’s gym it was her last chance to back out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hesitated for a split second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon-Rogg with kids had always been a sight that stirred something she preferred not to examine in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently <em>still</em> was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft and nurturing side of the Starforce commander was something few were privileged to see and she was well aware of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost felt like an intruder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she still </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to join him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She realised just how much she’d missed him over the past days, his schedule now busy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She realised how much she’d missed him for the past <em>five years</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her and Yon’s eyes met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she put on her best smile, entered the room and came up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Need any help, coach?” she offered, covering some of her earnestness with humour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just quirked an eyebrow at her, unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m offering to be your assistant, if you’ll have me,” she stated plainly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her, one of his rare unguarded smiles, reserved only for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Carol is going to share her own military training with you. She was a pilot on Earth and is now one of the galaxy’s finest protectors, so she has expertise to offer that I do not,” he addressed the children.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re too modest Yon,” she quipped, not showing how flattered she was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She <em>knew</em> she was good and didn’t need his approval anymore, but it still felt… nice.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>The training session flew by before she’d noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt at home and at ease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>It felt <em>right</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she looked on as Yon answered the additional questions of one of the kids</span>
  <span>, she felt a sudden stab in her chest at the thought that this was only temporary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She quickly looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Walking back home with him, back to <em>their</em> home, she was sombre and quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew how uncharacteristic it was of her and that he'd notice, but she didn't have the energy to put on a cheerful face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yon seemed baffled by her sudden change of mood, but didn't press her to talk and for that she was grateful. She'd sound like an idiot even to herself if she tried to explain, let alone to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Gloomy thoughts stayed with her the whole afternoon and evening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, after long consideration, she made her decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was never one to back down from a task. If she could be useful then she <em>would</em>. So from that day on she joined them on all their trainings, no matter how dangerous it was to involve herself with Yon this closely again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, she was many things, but <em>not</em> a coward.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. sleepless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol and Yon tackle further challenges of their life together with the past still looming...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A break in their newly established routine came with the Emperor’s throne ascension anniversary, their presence once again required.</p><p> </p><p>And again the function was boring as all hell.</p><p> </p><p>There were long-winded speeches by the Emperor, several of his people, the Skrull emissary that had been invited as a gesture of goodwill... heck even her and Yon had to give a joint speech that had been penned for them by some official or other. The ordeal, with all eyes on them was awkward at best. She was never one to be shy, but public speaking was a first for her. Thankfully Yon was more used to it and some of his confidence rubbed off on her and they mercifully made it to the end without stumbling.</p><p> </p><p>After the formal part came the “arguable” entertainment. A huge band played traditional music in celebration of the Emperor’s many triumphs. <em> Loudly </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone sat rod stiff and “enjoyed” the pompous performance.</p><p> </p><p>When they sat down at the large table, this time Carol knew better than to overdrink, so she just sat there surrounded by strangers or mostly strangers. To her disappointment the emissary was not any of her friends. She’d known Talos and Soren couldn’t come, Soren was pregnant again and the due date was any day, still she had hoped for at least an acquaintance, but the Skrull man was a complete stranger. A polite one but just as stiff and rigid as everyone else at the whole affair, though he couldn’t be blamed for his behaviour. It was necessary for the tense situation.</p><p> </p><p>And the tension was palpable, as usual when the Kree and Skrull interacted. Not surprising with how fresh the treaty was. </p><p> </p><p>She idly wondered whether her marriage to Yon would be helpful at all in mending bridges...</p><p> </p><p>Yon was of course seated next to her and she looked to him subconsciously hoping for reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>“You look unwell... are you okay, Carol?” he asked her quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Just an impending headache…” she whispered back honestly. </p><p> </p><p>She liked a party when it was a party, not a headache-inducing nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Yon gently squeezed her hand under the table.</p><p> </p><p>She appreciated the unexpected contact. It felt good to be grounded like that.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll leave as soon as we can,” he whispered decisively.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” she mouthed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>As Yon had promised, they left as early as possible, but it was still later than she would have liked.</p><p> </p><p>The first thing she did was take a pill for the headache, that Yon offered to her before she could even ask. She gave him a smile and a nod in return. </p><p> </p><p>It worked fast, as Kree medicine always did, she’d give them that.</p><p> </p><p>There was, however, a tension in her body, she could not get rid of.</p><p> </p><p>She took a long, hot shower, but even that did not help much. </p><p> </p><p>She lied down in bed, looking up at the ceiling. In the background she could hear the water running in the bathroom, Yon now taking a shower.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep, but sleep wasn’t coming. In the meantime Yon had left the bathroom and lied down in his armchair, and she could hear him doze off fast.</p><p> </p><p><em> Bastard </em>. </p><p> </p><p>How he managed to do that so quick in that position eluded her.</p><p> </p><p>Some more time passed. She’d lost track of it and preferred not to look at the watch. Finally she yawned and her eye-lids felt heavy.</p><p> </p><p>She fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>She woke up suddenly, shaken by the shoulders by somebody… Yon of course.</p><p> </p><p>She realised she was sweaty, panting and <em>terrified</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A nightmare...</p><p> </p><p>She hadn’t had a nightmare in a long time. It had been a good run, but apparently now was the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed Yon’s concerned look, golden eyes searching hers.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay, it was nothing,” she reassured him, uncomfortable with his concern. </p><p> </p><p>She lifted herself up to a sitting position and looked around. The light was on now, but it was still dark outside the window.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s four a.m.,” Yon said before her eyes found the clock.</p><p> </p><p>Damn, she’d probably slept for just around two hours.</p><p> </p><p>But now she was fully alert. How was she supposed to sleep?</p><p> </p><p>She was deep in thought when Yon spoke quietly and hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m the cause of them…” he looked away, shamefully.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Some </em> of them, yes,” Carol replied honestly.</p><p> </p><p>It was no time for lies. He wouldn’t believe them anyway. And some small part of her still wanted him to know what she'd been going through...</p><p> </p><p>Yon looked back at her, pain in his eyes visible.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said plainly and earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>Carol paused and rubbed at her eyes. There were dried tears in the corners of them from the nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed Yon had been waiting for her to say something, <em> anything </em> in reply.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“You apologised the day we got married. That was enough,” she spoke in a measured way.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it?” he asked incredulously, eyes widening.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s <em> it </em>,” she replied forcefully and looked him deep in the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>After a longer pause she got up from the bed and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, signaling that the conversation was over.</p><p> </p><p>She drank it and then paced the kitchen for a while wondering what to do with the rest of the night, now that she was this wired.</p><p> </p><p>After a while Yon joined her in the kitchen and put a hand on her shoulder to stop her restless pacing.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go,” he offered plainly. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment she just stared, not catching his meaning.</p><p> </p><p><em> Oh </em>…</p><p> </p><p>“That a challenge?” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you want it to be...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>When they reached Yon’s favourite childhood gym she finally felt at home on Hala again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>